Fire melts a heart of ice
by Liana Gold
Summary: Daenerys stormborn always knew she was different. She's lived as The Starks ward for all of her life and has always seen them of her family, even when she learns of her heritage...but when king Robert visits, things take a turn for the worst. JonxDaenerys
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ned could still remember the screams echoing over the sounds of the storm...

it was one of the worst storms to ever hit and yet, the sound of a woman's whaling shown through all of that.

As he walked through the hallways of the castle, he heard her screams die down, he slowly walked towards the door, upon looking into the dimly lit room, he saw Rhaella Targaryen.

She laid on a bed, Her face was flushed red and beaded with sweat, dark blood stained her dress and the sheets around her, Her beauty still shown though, with her silver hair and dark purple eyes.

He stepped into the room, revealing his presence. A sharp gasp came from a corner, a boy with white hair to his shoulders, around the age of nine, stood holding a babe in his arms.

Wrapped in a white blanket, he held her close to his body, his lilac eyes showing great fear of the rain soaked man with a bloodied sword. He glanced at the dying woman on the bed, realizing the boys situation.

Before Ned had the chance to speak, the boy took off through the door.

He was about to follow, but a small cry came from the woman. Ned was by her in seconds, his hand grasping hers as her life faded from her eyes. "Please Ned...don't accuse them of their families sins, they're children, innocent..."

She whispered, her words cut deep. The babe was just born and the boy had just lost his mother, she was right, they were innocent. He couldn't live with himself knowing that they were going to be executed by the sins of their family.

Screams of a child, along with a rage filled yell from Robert came from the throne room. Ned dropped Rhaella's hand and ran to the room.

The sight of Robert swinging his sword at the boy covering his sibling infuriated him.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The sword stopped as all eyes went to him, Robert scowled and turned to look at Ned. "They're Targaryen spawns! They deserve to die!"

Ned took a daring step closer and his brows furrowed. "They are innocent! You should not reflect upon them by the sins of their father."

He stated, his words were daring and dangerous but he knew he had to protect these children. Targaryen or not, they had done nothing.

"Do you not recall of what their brother did to the woman I loved? Your sister Ned! He kidnapped her and raped her!"

Roberts face was now flushed red from yelling. "As I said, do not reflect upon them by the sins of their father or brother."

He spoke calmly now, Robert scowled as Ned took a step near the frightened child.

"What's your name, boy?"

He asked, watching as his lilac eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Viserys Targaryen..." he whispered, panting from running and trying to escape the swinging of Roberts sword. "What's the babe's name?" It took him a moment to answer, he didn't even know if his mother had time to give the child a name before her death.

"My mother named her Daenerys Stormborn before she died." He answered, Ned nodded his head. He stood up and turned to face Robert again.

"I shall take the to the north as my wards."

Robert snickered at him, he looked over Ned's shoulder at the children.

"You shall take the girl, the boy is old enough to remember, and we don't want him whispering lies and having her turn against us." He said, Ned gave a simple nod and announced that the boy will go to the free cities to live. He turned around to see him clutching on tighter to the sleeping girl, pulling her closer against his chest.

Ned tried to block out the screams of the young boy as they pried his sister from his arms. He had heard many pained cries and pleading from the war, but nothing like this, it pained him to separate them.

"PLEASE! LET ME HAVE MY SISTER! I BEG OF YOU! MY SISTER! PLEASE!"

One of the guards handed a now screaming Daenerys to Ned, she must've woken up from the commotion. Ned took her in his arms and shushed her slowly, rocking her in his arms.

"If she shows Any traces of madness, then you put an end to her. Understand?"

He nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the babe.

Once Viserys screams had faded, Daenerys had stopped crying to observe the man who was comforting hers face. She smiled and cooed at him, which he lightly smiled back.

He could see that she already had the silver Targaryen hair and violet eyes, and he hoped that those were the only things she inherited from her bloodline...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Daenerys knew she was different...

She knew it was strange for her to be the only person in

Winterfell who possessed silver hair and violet eyes. Even though she was grateful for her beauty, her hair the color of moonlight and eyes that represented amethysts.

She still felt odd around the others. Her siblings, Jon and Robb, never really minded her looks, but the fact that Jon had stark features while Robb had Tully's...bothered her. She couldn't get over the fact that she felt as if she wasn't a stark.

Jon was Ned Starks bastard, he was two years older than daenerys, he had curly black hair that fell over his ear lobes, and was long enough to cover half of the back of his neck, they often teased him that he loved it more than himself, and dark grey eyes that seemed black from a distance. His boyish features balanced his cold eyes out.

Robb was their first born, a few months older than she, sporting his mothers auburn hair and bright blue eyes, he had a handsome face that resembled a mix of his father and mother.

The three were inseparable as children, 'thick as thieves' as lord Stark had once told them. Often playing games like tag and hid-and-go-seek. Daenerys was particularly good at hiding since she could wedge herself into small places the boys didn't know about.

As they grew older, more siblings came along, and another ward joined. Theon Greyjoy was his name, as soon as they met them they were he was a little arse. He loved to tease Jon of his status and daenerys for her looks.

As Dany grew older, Theon became more fond of her, or at least her body and feminine features. Dany now tolerated him, they were not friends, but she could at least put up with him.

Jon was the only one who really understood her, both being neglected and feeling as if they don't belong. They managed to use each other for comfort and company. Everyone noticed the young love blossoming between them even when they were children.

Now as teenagers, they didn't spend as much time together, Jon usually in the yard with Theon and Robb, while Dany was often hiding from doing her work as a noble woman.

She sat perched up on a barrel, watching as Bran shot an arrow on a barrel, missing the target. Jon walk around the younger boy and place his hands on his shoulders.

"Go on, father is watching."

He paused, watching as Bran looked up at Lord stark watching above. "And your mother." Dany's eyes followed up to them both, looking at Lord and Lady Stark watching Bran, they nodded with smiles on their faces.

Bran's eyes looked at Dany who gave a warm smile and lightly nodded, he smiled back before placing an arrow on the bow. He pulled back and it flew past the target and into some nearby bushes.

The stark boys laughed as Bran frustratedly kicked the dirt on the ground. Dany smiled and rolled her violet eyes. "And which one of you was a marksmen at ten?" They stopped laughing as lord stark spoke. "Keep practicing Bran." Jon leaned down and watched as he pulled back another arrow. "Don't think too much Bran." Jon said, standing straight.

Robb looked at how Bran stiffened. "Relax your bow arm."

An arrow hit the bullseye, but Bran hadn't let his loose yet. Everyone's eyes adverted to Arya, who was putting down a bow. She bowed as Dany snickered at her. Bran threw down his bow and ran after his sister, who grinned as bran jumped over the fence to chase her.

Dany laughed along with the others as they watched the two siblings.

Pushing herself off the barrel, she went to help the boys put up the arrows and targets. "You shouldn't tease him, you know." She stated, picking up some extra arrows that laid on the ground. "Remember when I was 8 and you were 10?" Robb laughed as Jon shrugged. "I remember." Jon was still confused about what they were talking about. "I beat you in a sparring match in a matter of 5 minutes." She smirked as a look of embarrassment fell upon Jon's face.

"Aye, but that was 9 years ago. I could take you now Dany."

Her face flushed as Robb laughed again. "That's something I would pay to see." Robb said, resulting in a punch to the arm from Daenerys. "Ow! Lighten up on the hits!" Robb dramatically said, Jon chuckled while Dany glared at him.

"If you claim you can take me now, then name a time and place for a rematch. Even though you'll still lose."

Jon was about to retort when Lady Stark approached them. "Boys, you're father wants you to ready the horses. There was a deserter."

Lady stark looks over at Bran, "you are to go too, your father requests it."

Robb and Jon nodded while Bran followed them to the horses. Lady Stark glared at Jon while he was readying a horse.

"Even if he isn't your blood, you can still see him as your son."

Daenerys said, approaching Lady Stark. She scoffed at her ward. "He is no son of mine. Just a constant reminder that my husband was intimate with someone else."

Dany sighed, looking over at Jon. All of her children adored him, he was one of the greatest men she'd ever met, and yet Lady stark despised him for his fathers mistakes. "People hate me for my fathers sins, You hate Jon because of his fathers mistakes." Dany said, Cat looked at her and sighed, the girl was wise beyond her years.

"Please just give him a chance, you can still be his mother, even if he's 19."

Dany said. Rickon ran up and tugged at her dress, Dany hoisted him up and smiled at the boy. "He's a good man." Dany said, turning back to Cat. It took her a moment to answer, but responded with a simple nod. Dany smiled and twirled around, causing Rickon to laugh.

Cat glanced at the boy once more, who seemed entranced by Dany playing with Rickon.

A small smile appeared on her face, knowing a young love was blossoming in winterfell.

Jon had seen the light in Bran's eyes before the beheading. He told him not to look away, because father knew, afterwards he told him that he had done good, but the boy seemed somewhat shocked, not being able to move until Robb hugged his little brother.

Jon's mind started to wander to a certain Valyrian beauty back at winterfell.

It frustrated him that she was always ok his mind now, her smile, her laugh, her silver hair like moonlight and Violet eyes like amethysts. How her presence made his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

She was always there, burned into his mind. He never let the thoughts go too far, especially at night. He didn't want his mind to wander somewhere he definitely didn't want to go...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dany stared at the direwolves under the dining table, all of the Starks adored their new pets, There wasn't one for her, but she didn't mind.

A dragon with a direwolf is a sight for sore eyes.

She smiled at Jon and Robb, who were bickering about something. When Lord Stark stood up, clearing his throat for their attention.

"We have recently received a raven, from kings landing."

They all stared at him with curious eyes. "The king, and his court are coming to winterfell."

The room lit up with excitement from the stark children. His eyes shifted to Dany, who's face had fallen.

"They shall arrive in a fornight, and will be staying for a week."

Dany could practically feel her heart stop, theon had told her that king Robert killed every Targaryen he got his hands on, including her brother Rheagar.

"Is the prince coming?"

Sansa asked, more intrigued by the subject. "Yes, the princes and princess, along with the queen."

Dany looked down, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Her hands began to shake as her breath hitched.

She was snapped out of it when Jon grabbed her hand, which was fumbling with her dress.

"Are you alright, Dany?"

Robb asked. How the hell could she be alright? The man who murdered her family was coming! She looked up at Ned once more before snatching her hand away, pushing herself up from her seat, and leaving the room.

Everyone stared at her as she left, shocked at her anger. "What's wrong with Dany?"

Bran asked, looking at his father.

"Targaryen rage." Theon answered, smirking at it. It made Jon angry that theon would still try and humiliate her after she found this out.

Daenerys ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Hot tears streaming down her face as she ran away to somewhere she could be alone.

Her cheeks were flushed from the biting winds, but she didn't care. All she thought about was that she was going to die. The king could order her execution at any moment, all because of her family's name she possessed.

She stared at the grass at the godswood, her tears had stopped, but her sadness and rage had not.

A twig snapped, she quickly went to the lake and splashed water over her face. Just in time before the person revealed themselves.

She felt relieved when it was Jon, he smiled lightly at her, which she didn't return. She turned away from him, her fingers lightly playing with the grass.

"Dany, Are you alright?"

She scoffed, still not looking at him. "Yes, I'm fine. My family's murderer is just coming, possibly to order my execution at any time."

She snapped at him, he looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Jon, I'm just upset."

She gently told him, he shrugged his shoulders and sat beside her. "It's ok Dany, I know you're upset."

She smiled lightly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes, He frowned at that.

"Maybe he should have killed me in that castle, when I was just a baby. It would have been a less painful death than it would be now...or maybe I should just kill myself so he doesn't have the pleasure of killing me."

Jon noticed how puffy and red her eyes were, no doubt from crying. It made him sad that he couldn't do anything to cheer her up. Her head fell and she stared at her hands that were in her lap.

"Don't say that, Dany...Lord and Lady stark see you as their daughter, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon love you as a big sister." He said, she looked up at him before her gaze fell again. "What about you?" She whispered. The question threw him off slightly. He suddenly grabbedher hand. She looked up and almost gasped at how close they were to one another. Her face burned as he stared at her with hard grey eyes.

"I won't let them do anything to you."

He whispered, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, making her shudder. The thought of kissing him made her cheeks heat up, and her heart nearly thud out of her chest."he's the king, Jon."

He ignored her words, she tried to look away but he gripped her chin and made her look at him "Do you believe me?"

Dany lifted her face slightly, stopping it inches away from his. She nodded and could see he was blushing as hard as she was. Her heart was pounding so fast that she could hear it.

"Good." He whispered again, his hard grey eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. Before she could register what was happening, their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss. Her eyes closed as Jon's did and she gave into the kiss. His tongue brushed her bottom lip as she leaned forward, pressing their chests together.

His hands tangled themselves in her hair, as hers found his. They both pulled away to catch their breath, lost in each other's eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, watching her smile.

"Thank you, Jon..."

She whispered, he smiled back at her as his fingers brushed her cheek. "We should probably get back.."

She nodded her head in agreement. They pushed themselves up from the ground, and walked hand in hand back to Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"why's your mother so dead set on having us get prissy for the king?"

Jon asked, still slightly annoyed that Lady stark is making the boys shave and cut their hair. "It's for the queen I bet, I hear she's the most beautiful woman in the entire 7 kingdoms." Theon said, looking over at Robb who was still getting shaved.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick."

Robb said as the man finished shaving him. "Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick."

Theon said, making a man snicker as Robb got up from the chair.

"Go on Tommy, shear him good."

Robb said, lightly slapping Jon on the back before pushing him into the chair.

"He's never met a girl he's liked better than his own hair."

Theon and Robb smirked as Jon glared at him. The barber began cutting his hair, He knew one girl in particular that he liked more that would not like this new haircut whatsoever.

"You got a haircut."

Jon heard a delicate voice fill the air. He smiled at her as she approached him and pouting at it.

"And you shaved." She ran her slender fingers through his short curly hair, before tracing along his jaw, narrowing her eyebrows as she observed it.

"Lady Stark insisted we get proper for the king." He told her, smiling lightly at her.

"I don't like it." She told him, making him laugh, he knew her all to well.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, shifting awkwardly. She nodded her head and stepped a little closer to him.

"Don't be, I'll be there right by you the whole time."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, making his face burn red. "Thank you Jon."

He was opening his mouth to speak when Lady Stark came running into the room.

"There you are, the king will be here any minute! You two will stand behind us with Theon, so come along."

The two teenagers rushed behind Lady Stark, who was urgent to make sure everything was perfect.

Jon could feel Dany shaking like a leaf beside him, he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him with big violet eyes as he gave her a reassuring glance.

After a deep, shuddering breath, she looked back at the men riding in on the horses.

He watched as prince Joffrey rode in on his horse, his nose up in the air with his green eyes mocking.

Her grip tightened on his hand, her face twisted into a scowl. Dany always hated little pricks like him.

Sansa smiled and giggled as he flashed a smile at his sister...Typical Sansa.

The kingslayer rode in behind him, red and gold armor with the lion symbol printed on, shining golden hair and hard green eyes. At sight of him, Dany couldn't help but take an involuntary step backwards, Jon steadied her and pulled her forwards again.

The kind wasn't at all what she was

Expecting. He was...fat. Extremely fat. Not at all what Lord Stark had mentioned in the stories, the broad and tough.

Everyone bowed on their knees, Dany kept her head down with her hand still interlocked with Jon's. She squeezed it tightly, having to let her fear out on something, Oddly enough it was Jon's hand.

The king dismounted his horse before walking in front of Lord Stark. Everyone stood as he did. They stared at each other, almost grimacing.

"You've gotten fat."

King Robert said, Lord Stark looked him up and down before both men broke out into a fit of laughter. Both embraced each other in a hug.

"Nine years is too long my friend!"

Roberts expression moved down to Lady Stark, who he addressed as Cat, and embraced. "Still beautiful."

He ruffled Rickon's hair before moving down the line. "Robb, correct?"

He asked the eldest stark boy, who nodded. "You've grown into quite the man." His eyes moved to Sansa and he smiled at her, which she returned. "Well aren't you a pretty."

She looked back at Joffrey, Jon he's back a scoff. He saw Arya and bent down slightly. "And you are?"

She was hesitant to answer, Dany had never seen her that shy before. "Arya." Robert gave an amused smile before looking at Bran. "Let's see your muscles."

Bran smiled from ear to ear before pushing back his cloak as he showed him his arms. "You'll be a soldier."

His eyes moved over the crowd from Theon to Jon, and most importantly Dany. He walked back towards them. Ned couldn't help but take a step closer to them as a warning.

"Come here girl." Robert said, lifting a hand towards her.

"Robert..." Ned warned, looking at his king with slight distress and distrust. "I just want to look at her Ned."

After taking a shaky breath and coaxing her feet into movement, Jon let go of her hand and Ned stepped aside, letting the small girl through. "Your grace."

She bowed down to Robert, not wanting to meet his gaze that fell upon her.

"Stand up girl, let me look at you."

Dany obliged and stood up, the king looked at her briefly before searching her eyes, almost for the madness.

"You look like your mother...she was very beautiful you know."

He addressed, she bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, your grace."

She said meekly. Looking in her eyes once again. He looked up from her and at Ned, a smile on his face. "You did well with this one, she shows no traces madness."

Jon, Robb, Theon, Caitlyn, and Ned let out a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding in.

The queen suddenly showed her presence. She walked over to Ned and Catelyn.

Dany could see why they called her the most beautiful woman in the 7 kingdoms, she had long golden hair like her brothers tied into intricate hairstyles, and green eyes that looked like daggers. She stared at Dany, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Take me to the crypt!"

Robert suddenly demanded. The queen rolled her eyes in response. "My Love we have been riding for a month, surely the dead can wait."

His face was unreadable as he stared at the queen. "Ned!"

He gave a nod and the queen a quick bow before following him to the crypts.

The queen sighed as her gaze fell upon Dany again, and her two other children hoped out from the carriage.

"Come, let us get washed up before the feast."

The royal family slowly moved to their chambers, Jon felt Dany still tense slightly.

"You See, nothing happened."

He said gently, she smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you."

A sudden squeal came from Arya that made them both jump. "Where's the imp!"

Sansa rolled her eyes and nudged her sister. "Will you shut up!"

Sansa hissed, obviously annoyed with her sister when everyone knew she just wanted to stare and drool over the prince.

The queen turned to her twin brother, hearing her words. "Where is our brother? Find him!"

She commanded, Jamie jumped at his sisters command and set off to find their brother.

The courtyard was now empty of any royals. Except for Joffrey who was flirting with Sansa, the sight made Dany want to gag, how she could just be so ignorant to already fall in love with the little prick.

"Daenerys! Come help Arya get ready for the feast."

Catelyn called, Dany gave Jon a small smile before making her way towards the rambunctious girl. Pulling her to her chambers to fix the wild mess of hair.

"I think the king likes you Dany."

Arya said innocently, looking up at the lilac eyed girl.

"I hope so, Arya."


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

"You hair is like a birds nest Arya."

Dany said, struggling to get a brush through her black hair.

"It's not my fault it tangles easily!" She spat back. "Brush it more." Dany said, finally brushing out a knot that had taken her 5 minuets to untangle. Arya crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Why can't I just be like Sansa and not like Arya horseface?"

She whispered sadly under her breath, Dany sighed deeply and kneeled in front of the girl, lightly grabbing her face.

"Because you're not like Sansa, you're like Arya. The girl who can shoot arrows straight into the bullseye, and can beat her little brother in a sparring match. You're not Arya Horseface, you're Arya the great, as the last Targaryen I hear by give you that title."

Arya smiled at the girl, she always knew how to bring a smile upon her face, Just like Jon. She pulled Arya into a short hug before going back to brush through the nest.

There was a long silence, a little too long, almost to the point where it freaked Dany out that she was so quiet.

"Do you love him?"

Dany was taken aback by the question, a small part of her knew who the young girl was talking about but kept quiet about it, afraid to spill anything in case they weren't on the same page.

"Who?" Dany asked, avoiding eye contact in the mirror in front of them by looking down into her hair. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Come on Daenerys! You know it's Jon I'm talking about!" She yelled, Dany shushed the young girl, afraid of any rumors spreading by anyone listening in on their conversation.

"We don't want anyone to hear. Why would you ask that?"

Arya nearly burst out laughing at the silvered hair girl, Dany was no doubt an intelligent woman but she still had no idea of love. "It's obvious, really. You two nearly drool over each other, hell even the royals noticed it! I heard the king talk about it to father."

"Don't curse, you know your mother hates it." She scowled, still looking in her hair to avoid any awkward glances.

"Well, do you?" Arya asked as Dany stopped brushing her hair.

"I'm not so sure. I don't really understand love yet..."

she placed the brush on the vanity as Arya looked up at her.

"I don't either, all I know is what's in the stories and what Sansa has told me."

Dany went behind the girl again and began braiding her hair, twisting in simple designs that would impress the royals.

"Better to not get information about love from Sansa." Dany grinned as Arya snickered, she looked up to see a quizzical look sketched into her features. She looked back down to tuck a piece of loose hair back into a twist.

"Are you going to fuck him?"

Her head shot up as her heart jumped into her throat. "Arya!" She yelled, grabbing the young girls shoulders.

"What? It's not my fault mother gave Sansa that talk when I was hiding from you in hide and go seek!"

Dany let out a scoff mixed with a laugh, she had absolutely no idea what would come out of this girls mouth next, maybe talk of dragons or white walkers.

"Well Arya, Ladies are supposed to save their maidenhoods for their husbands."

"But Jon's in love with you, so why can't he be your husband? Sansa had even told me once that she always imagined you and Jon marrying and running away together."

Dany sighed deeply, finishing the final braid in the girls hair.

"As much as I wish for it, that's sadly not how it works."

"Why? Is it because of Jon's title? Or because of your name? That's not fair! He deserves to be happy just as much as anyone else in winterfell!"

Her arms folded over her chest dramatically as she pouted to Dany.

"I know it's not fair, but one day you'll soon come to understand that life will always treat you unfairly, and you have to have faith in yourself, or you'll never be happy."

Dany kissed her forehead before exiting her chambers, that strange conversation had her thinking, had her emotions stirring as she rethought every moment she's spent with Jon..the games, the hugs, the handholding, the kiss.

It seemed every memory with him made her cheeks burn...

X•X

"Stop drinking the wine Dany!"

Jon said, pulling the glass away from the 17 year old. She pouted as he put it out of her reach. "Why Jon?" She whined trying to reach for it in a lousy attempt.

"Because you'll pass out, I'll have to carry you to your chambers and have to explain to father that you were drunk."

She cocked an eyebrow, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of water. Jon could see her flushed dewy face and knew that she was a lightweight, one more glass of wine and she'd be sleeping on his leg in less than an hour.

Hell she only had 2 glasses and already was halfway drunk. He smiled at her, she was laughing at something, she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"And I see the Targaryen princess is drunk."

Theon's voice broke through their enjoyment, he always had a way of ruining things. "You hoping you can take her back to your chambers before I can snow?" "Shut it theon." Dany warned, it was if she suddenly snapped out of her little drunken state and was now back to the same Dany.

"What? He's gonna need it, since they're sending him to the wall, he needs the experience unless he wants to die a lonely virgin...might I suggest to pull out, we don't want anymore bastards of winterfell."

Jon's face immediately fell and he turned himself away, Dany watched as he left the feast.

"You're pathetic Theon!"

Before he had a chance to speak, she slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a red handprint as an indication to fuck off.

She stormed off, leaving the feast to find Jon. She knew where he would be, in the yard most likely with a sword.

Her assessments were correct as she saw him hitting a practice dummy, blow after blow. She couldn't help but wished that dummy was Theon.

"Jon?" She called, he whirled around. His face red with anger as he took another blow to the dummy.

"They're sending me to the wall! Because of my title, because I don't belong!"

She circled around the gate and leaned against it, she didn't want to get to close to him, she knew with all her heart that Jon would never hurt her but she'd never seen him this angry, she had no idea what to think of it.

"They didn't even give me a say! And I had to find out from a bloody drunken

Theon! What if I wanted a wife or a family?"

He dropped his sword to the ground as

Dany slowly eased closer to him, not making big steps. "We don't even know if it's true or not Jon, you know how Theon can be...A little prick when it comes down to it." He didn't smile like he usually did at Dany's insults to the other ward, she frowned as his shoulders slouched in defeat. "Lady Stark hates me...it's probably better that I just leave and take the black."

He huffed out, Dany narrowed her eyebrows at his words. What about his siblings? His father? Her?

She grabbed his face in her small hands, searching his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her small waist drawing her closer.

"Then what of your siblings? Your friends and family?"

She asked, he sighed and shook his head. His forehead resting against hers.

"What Of me?"

He was taken aback by her question and closer his eyes. Not wanting to answer yet, he just wanted to enjoy their moment of peace.

"I have nothing for you, Dany. I'm only a bastard, Lord Stark will have you wed to someone legitimate, someone with power-"

"I don't want any of that nonsense, Jon. No one is going to willingly marry a Targaryen, even if I'm the most beautiful women in all of Westeros. People fear me...but you don't."

He was at a lost for words, slightly confused as if she was confessing her love to him or just trying to comfort.

"We can't Dany...the black is my only chance of freedom now."

It's like words were just spilling out of his mouth without consent. She scoffed and pushed him away from her, taking two steps back to show distance.

"Dany I would love to marry and have a family with you, the woman I love...but the black is the only place for me, I don't belong in winterfell."

Her eyes glassed over, emotions filled her as she dreaded his words. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that they could be together...she was no different than Sansa when it came to love.

"Then don't let me stop you from your only chance of freedom..." She shook her head at him, letting a tear loose. That one tear almost felt like a slap to the face.

"And I thought I loved you, Jon snow."

Her words cut him deep, and at that moment instant regret won over everything in his body, all the rage and anger. She turned away from him to leave, to proud to let him have anymore of her tears.

"Dany wait." She heard his soft voice calling her, but she knew she couldn't look him in the eye without letting her tears fall, she was too hurt to forgive him at the moment. "Daenerys!" She kept walking, ignoring his calls. He began to follow her but she sped up, her silver hair and black dress disappearing into the trees.

Jon felt anger boiling inside him, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

He truly is a bastard. He hurt the woman he loved, the only thing he knew how to love...

"Well you truly fucked that one up, didn't you?"

A sudden voice drawled his attention elsewhere. His eyes met with a black one and green one, with golden hair and a height barley to his knees.

"A bastard falling in love with a Targaryen...and I thought I'd seen it all."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

She couldn't stop crying...replaying the memories in her head over and over again, she kept telling herself how stupid and naive she was to think that he would actually stay with her.

Her hands pulled at the grass, frustrated as sobs racked through her body.

She didn't care if she felt sick to her stomach, how it turned at the thoughts.

She didn't care that the sleeve to her dress ripped and blood was streaming down her arm, leaving a dark red stain on the grass and on her dress.

Dany let her emotions out, the only thing she was concerned about was if someone were to catch her sobbing in the woods, despite all of her emotions she had to much pride and hated to be seen at her weakest.

He didn't even make an attempt to stop this, he just convinced himself it was the best place for him. It irritated and upset her that she would let him hate himself over a stupid title. Everyone outside of winterfell hates her because of her appearance, name, and family, they'll be too quick to judge her before they could even get to know her.

She looked down at the water, it wasn't completely frozen but the thin layer of snowflakes and ice was visible.

She thought about ending it all right there, jumping into the freezing water and drowning. It's ironic, the daughter of the dragon freezing to death because she was hopelessly in love, almost poetic in a way.

"Well there you are." An unfamiliar voice made her head shoot up and wipe away her tears, the imp stood a few feet away from her, taking a swig from his bottle of wine. "I've been looking for you- Forgive me, I am Tyrion Lannister, and I highly assume you are Daenerys Stormborn."

She stared him up and down, he did not posses the beauty that his siblings did, one eye green and the other black, his nose pointed up as his face was terribly disproportional.

"That is if I'm not talking to the wrong person, I am terribly drunk."

She nodded her head slowly, to which he smiled. He walked closer to her, his shoulder leaning against the tree to support his weight.

"Ah good, I see I'm not lost as I thought I was."

The corners of her lips tugged slightly, he was no doubt a funny man, even if he was a drunk.

"So you fell in love with the bastard." He avoided eye contact, staring out into the night. Her smile faded as she wondered why he didn't shiver like she did from the slight pick up if the nights winds. "You know he was coming to look for you, but I told him to stop, I wanted a word since you are the last Targaryen...and men apparently don't know the definition of privacy."

Everyone who didn't hate her, which was very few, always spoke of her being the last Targaryen. She heard word when she was 14 of her brother's death, his greed for power of claiming the throne and madness took over him. It saddened her at the time, but she quickly realized that she didn't know him, she didn't even know if he knew she existed.

"That, Jon Snow, that you love...doesn't really want to leave, he feels the need to though. Apparently Lady Stark despises him, makes him feel low and worthless, am I correct?"

Dany looked down and nodded her head, it was true, and still after many years of Dany trying to convince her that it wasn't Jon's fault, she was still cruel to him, never showing any love or acting like a mother. "After years of being told he's a bastard, he feels to low for you, that he can't provide you happiness, because of a title...but he What he doesn't understand is he has to wear it like armor, and the world will come to forget that he is a bastard."

Dany looked down, she had yet to speak a word, he stayed silent, expecting some type of response.

"Jon doesn't love me...he just wants to get away from me."

She said, biting her lip to the point of blood to not let any tears fall.

"You have a very gentle voice, not commonly found in Targaryens... Do you know we have something in common? We both killed our mothers, which makes us killers from birth. No one blames you because of your rare bloodline, but a dwarf is a bastard in their fathers eyes, so of course I was tormented by my sister for years because of it."

He sighed, taking a long chug from the wine, he finally looked at her. A tear let loose from her lilac eyes and she quickly wiped it away, ashamed of looking weak.

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions around me."

He whispered, she looked down at the grass, feeling quite awkward that he was being so polite.

"I once heard a story about a baby being born...it was one of the worst storms to ever hit Westeros, which earned the babe the name 'Stormborn'. After being taken from her brother, she went to live with the starks in winterfell. Visitors would always speak of her beauty and kindness, also of how a story was taking place...Fire and ice, you and Jon."

Dany narrowed her eyebrows at the imp, she didn't know if it was the wine that was speaking or the clever Lannister. "The man loves you, no matter how broken you are, he'll never stop."

He looked back up at the sky, she let his words process before scoffing. Rolling her eyes as she played with the grass.

"How would you know? And why are you telling me this?"

Her tone was sharp, it amused the imp. Her inner dragon was shining through. "I suppose I have a place in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things...and if it isn't obvious, I can see it in his eyes, yours as well."

Her senses came back to her as she realized his words were true, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself it wasn't, he had admitted it.

"Love comes in at the eyes."

X•X

He had to find a way...

No matter what Jon had to find a way of getting out of taking the black, and most importantly he had to find a way for Dany to forgive him. He couldn't live with himself knowing that she hated him for his stupid actions.

He wanted to find her, talk to her, show her how much he cared about her, but the imp smooth talked him out, saying how at the moment she needed some space and he would talk to her first.

Jon waited impatiently in his chambers, thinking everything he was going to say over. Knowing it was useless and he was probably going to forget and just let the love for her talk.

His leg bounced as his hands shook, he wanted to cry but couldn't find the tears. That one tear from Dany, that he had caused, made him truly feel like a bastard.

Dany was no doubt broken, anyone could see that. She was already like a shattered mirror, and with his actions decided to stomp on those pieces to make them tiny shards, breaking them beyond repair.

Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

Why couldn't he run away with her like what Sansa had imagined?

Why couldn't he tell her he loved her?

He pushed her away from him, and now all he wanted was her close again, he wanted to hold her in his arms for forever, even if isn't easy at first...

A knock disrupted his thoughts, he quickly got up and opened it, expecting the dwarf...instead his grey eyes met clouded lilac ones, glassy and rimmed with red.

Dany stood hugging herself, her cheeks flushed a bright red as her lips were slightly swollen.

Jon looked her up and down, her dress was ripped with snow and dirt on the edges, the left sleeve had a dark red stain as her pale skin was covered in dried blood, her silver braids were out of place, and her violet eyes showed so many emotions that Jon couldn't possibly read them.

"Jon?"

She asked, her eyes starting to glass over again. Without saying a word, he grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her, his strong arms wrapping around her slim frame.

All emotions let loose, she sobbed into his chest, and wondered how she still had tears to spare. He buried his face in her silver hair, inhaling her scent deeply. She always smelled like lavenders and roses.

"I'm so sorry, Dany."

She shook her head into his chest, looking up at him with big tearful violet eyes. "Do you love me?"

She whispered under her breath, they were so close now, it was almost painful to be so close yet feel so far away.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen...if you haven't noticed, I've loved you since the day I realized you weren't my sister."

He smiled as she giggled, the laughter finally reaching her sparkling eyes.

He looked down at her lips, before he had the chance to move she pressed her full pink lips against his.

This one lasted longer than their first one in the woods, he didn't know what overcome him then, and he definitely didn't know what was overcoming him now. He pulled her all the way into his chambers, closing the door.

Their lips reattached again, in a soft, gentle kiss.

That night, she felt asleep in his arms. After sobbing happily in his chest and kissing for what felt like hours, her violet eyes closed, her breath steadied.

Jon brushed a piece of silver hair behind her ear, smiling down at her while gently wiping her tears from her cheek. Soon sleep overcame him too, but he didn't let go of her, not once throughout the night.


End file.
